心理測驗中英文參考書目
A *Abelson, R. P. (1997). On the surprising longevity of flogged horses: Why there is a case for the significance test. Psychological Science, 8, 12–15. *Acklin, M.W., McDowell, C. J., Verschell, M. S., & Chan, D. (2000). Interobserver agreement, intraobserver reliability, and the Rorschach Comprehensive System. Journal of Personality Assessment, 74, 15–47. *Aiken, L. R. (1996). Rating scales and checklists: Evaluating behavior, personality and attitudes. New York: Wiley. *Aiken, L. R. (1997). Questionnaires and inventories: Surveying opinions and assessing personality. New York: Wiley. *American Association for Counseling and Development. (1988). Responsibilities of users of standardized tests. Washington, DC: Author. *American Counseling Association. (1995). Code of ethics and standards of practice. Alexandria, VA: Author. *American Educational Research Association, American Psychological Association, & National Council on Measurement in Education. (1999). Standards for educational and psychological testing. Washington, DC: American Educational Research Association. *American Psychiatric Association. (1994). Diagnostic and statistical manual of mental disorders (4th ed.). Washington, DC: Author. *American Psychological Association. (1953). Ethical standards of psychologists.Washington, DC: Author. *American Psychological Association. (1954). Technical recommendations for psychological tests and diagnostic techniques.Washington, DC: Author. *American Psychological Association. (1966). Standards for educational and psychological tests and manuals. Washington, DC: Author. *American Psychological Association. (2000). Report of the task force on test user qualifications. Washington, DC: Author. *American Psychological Association. (2001). Publication manual of the American Psychological Association (5th ed.). Washington, DC: Author. *American Psychological Association. (2002). Ethical principles of psychologists and code of conduct. American Psychologist, 57, 1060–1073. *American Psychological Association. (2003). FAQ/Finding information about psychological tests. Washington, DC: Author. Retrieved July 5, 2003 from the World Wide Web: http://www.apa.org/science/faq-findtests.html *American Psychological Association, American Educational Research Association, & National Council on Measurement in Education. (1974). Standards for educational & psychological tests. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *American Psychological Association, Committee on Legal Issues. (1996). Strategies for private practitioners coping with subpoenas or compelled testimony for client records or test data. Professional Psychology: Research and Practice, 27, 245–251. *American Psychological Association, Committee on Psychological Tests and Assessment. (1996). Statement on the disclosure of test data. American Psychologist, 51, 644–648. *American Psychological Association, Committee on Psychological Tests and Assessment. (2003). Statement on the use of secure psychological tests in the education of graduate and undergraduate psychology students. Retrieved February 19, 2003, from http://www.apa.org./science/securetests.html *Ames, L. B. (1989). Arnold Gesell: Themes of his work. New York: Human Sciences Press. *Anastasi, A. (1954). Psychological testing. New York: Macmillan. *Anastasi, A. (1986). Evolving concepts of test validation. Annual Review of Psychology, 37, 1–15. *Anastasi, A. (1988). Psychological testing (6th ed.). New York: Macmillan. *Anastasi, A., & Urbina, S. (1997). Psychological testing (7th ed.). Upper Saddle River, NJ: Prentice Hall. *Angoff, W. H. (1984). Scales, norms, and equivalent scores. Princeton, NJ: Educational Testing Service. *Angoff, W. H. (1988). Validity: An evolving concept. In H. Wainer & H. Braun (Eds.), Test validity (pp.19–32). Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. *Archer, R. P. (1987). Using the MMPI with adolescents. Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. B *Baker, F. B. (2001). The basics of item response theory (2nd ed.). Retrieved May 10, 2003, from http://ericae.net/irt available from http://edres.org/irt/baker/ *Balma, M. J. (1959). The concept of synthetic validity. Personnel Psychology, 12, 395–396. *Baugh, F. (2003). Correcting effect sizes for score reliability: A reminder that measurement and substantive issues are linked inextricably. In B. Thompson (Ed.), Score reliability: Contemporary thinking on reliability issues (pp. 31–41). Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage. *Bell, D. E., Raiffa, H., & Tversky, A. (Eds.). (1988). Decision-making: Descriptive, normative, and prescriptive interactions. New York: Cambridge University Press. *Bennett, R. E., & Ward, W. C. (Eds.). (1993). Construction versus choice: Issues in constructed response, performance testing , and portfolio assessment. Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. *Beutler, L. E., & Groth-Marnat, G. (Eds.). (2003). Integrative assessment of adult personality (2nd ed.). New York: Guilford. *Blatt, J. (Producer/Writer/Director). (1989). Against all odds: Inside statistics. videocassette. (Available from The Annenberg/CPB Project, 901 E St., NW, Washington, DC 20004-2006) *Bollen, K. A., & Long, J. S. (Eds.). (1993). Testing structural equation models. Newbury Park, CA: Sage. *Bond, T. G., & Fox, C. M. (2001). Applying the Rasch model: Fundamental measurement in the human sciences. Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Bondy, M. (1974). Psychiatric antecedents of psychological testing (before Binet). Journal of the History of the Behavioral Sciences, 10, 180–194. *Boring, E. G. (1950). A history of experimental psychology (2nd ed.). New York: Appleton-Century-Crofts. *Borum, R. (1996). Improving the clinical practice of violence risk assessment: Technology, guidelines, and training. American Psychologist, 51, 945–956. *Boudreau, J.W. (1991). Utility analysis for decisions in human resource management. In M. D. Dunnette & L. M. Hough (Eds.). Handbook for industrial and organizational psychology (2nd ed., Vol. 2, pp. 621–745). Palo Alto, CA: Consulting Psychologists Press. *Bowman, M. L. (1989). Testing individual differences in ancient China. American Psychologist, 44, 576–578. *Brannick, M. T., & Levine, E. L. (2002). Job analysis: Methods, research, and applications for human resource management in the new millenium. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage. *Braun, H. L., Jackson, D. N., & Wiley, D. E. (2002). The role of constructs in psychological and educational measurement. Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Brennan, R. L. (2001). Generalizability theory. New York: Springer. *Briel, J. B., O』Neill, K., & Scheuneman, J. D. (Eds.). (1993). GRE technical manual. Princeton, NJ: Educational Testing Service. *Broadus, R. N., & Elmore, K. E. (1983). The comparative validities of undergraduate grade point average and of part scores on the Graduate Record Examinations in the prediction of two criterion measures in a graduate library school program. Educational and Psychological Measurement, 43, 543–546. *Brogden, H. E. (1946). On the interpretation of the correlation coefficient as a measure of predictive efficiency. Journal of Educational Psychology, 37, 65–76. *Brown, C.W., & Ghiselli, E. E. (1953). Percent increase in proficiency resulting from use of selective devices. Journal of Applied Psychology, 37, 341–345. *Bryant, F. B., & Yarnold, P. R. (1995). Principal components analysis and exploratory and confirmatory factor analysis. In L. G. Grimm & P. R. Yarnold, Reading and understanding multivariate statistics (pp. 99–136). ashington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Buchanan, T. (2002). Online assessment: Desirable or dangerous? Professional Psychology: Research and Practice, 33, 148–154. *Buchwald, A. M. (1965). Values and the use of tests. Journal of Consulting Psychology, 29, 49–54. *Butcher, J. N. (2003). Computerized psychological assessment. In J. R. Graham & J. A. Naglieri (Vol. Eds.), Handbook of psychology: Vol. 10. Assessment psychology (pp. 141–163). Hoboken, NJ: Wiley. *Butcher, J. N., Dahlstrom, W. G., Graham, J. R., Tellegen, A., & Kaemmer, B. (1989). Minnesota Multiphasic Personality Inventory–2 (MMPI-2): Manual for administration and scoring. Minneapolis: University of Minnesota Press. C *Campbell, D. T., & Fiske, D.W. (1959). Convergent and discriminant validation by the multitraitmultimethod matrix. Psychological Bulletin, 56, 81–105. *Campbell, J. P. (1990). Modeling the performance prediction problem in industrial and organization psychology. In M. D. Dunnette & L. M. Hough (Eds.), Handbook of industrial and organizationalpsychology (2nd ed., Vol. 1, pp. 687–732). Palo Alto, CA: Consulting Psychologists Press. *Campbell, J. P. (1994). Alternative models of job performance and their implications for selection and classification. In M. G. Rumsey, C. B. Walker, & J. H. Harris (Eds.), Personnel selection and classification (pp. 33–51). Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. *Campbell, J. P., & Knapp, D. J. (Eds.). (2001). Exploring the limits of personnel selection and classification. Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Carroll, J. B. (1993). Human cognitive abilities: A survey of factor analytic studies. New York: Cambridge University Press. *Carroll, J. B. (2002). The five-factor personality model: How complete and satisfactory is it? In H. I. Braun, D. N. Jackson, & D. E. Wiley (Eds.), The role of constructs in psychological and educational measurement (pp.97–126). Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Cizek, G. J. (1999). Cheating on tests: How to do it, detect it, and prevent it. Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Cizek, G. J. (2001). Setting performance standards: Concepts, methods, and perspectives. Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Cohen, J. (1994). The earth is round (p < .05). American Psychologist, 49, 997–1003. *Cole, N. S., & Moss, P. A. (1989). Bias in test use. In R. L. Linn (Ed.), Educational measurement (3rd ed., pp. 201–219). New York: American Council on Education/Macmillan. *Comrey, A. L., & Lee, H. B. (1992). A first course in factor analysis (2nd ed.). Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. *Constantinople, A. (1973). Masculinity-femininity: An exception to a famous dictum? Psychological Bulletin, 80, 389–407. *Cortina, J. M. (1993). What is coefficient alpha? An examination of theory and applications. Journal of Applied Psychology, 78, 98–104. *Costa, P. T., Jr., & McCrae, R. R. (1992). Revised NEO Personality Inventory (NEO PI-R) and NEO Five-Factor Inventory (NEO-FFI): Professional manual. Odessa, FL: Psychological Assessment Resources. *Cowles, M. (2001). Statistics in psychology: An historical perspective (2nd ed.). Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Cronbach, L. J. (1949). Essentials of psychological testing. New York: Harper & Row. *Cronbach, L. J. (1951). Coefficient alpha and the internal structure of tests. Psychometrika, 16, 297–334. *Cronbach, L. J. (1988). Five perspectives on validity argument. In H. Wainer & H. I. Braun (Eds.), Test alidity (pp. 3–17). Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. *Cronbach, L. J., & Gleser, G. C. (1965). Psychological tests and personnel decisions (2nd ed.). Champaign: University of Illinois Press. *Cronbach, L. J., Gleser, G. C., Nanda, H., & Rajaratnam, N. (1972). The dependability of behavioral Measurements: Theory of generalizability for scores and profiles. New York: Wiley. *Cronbach, L. J., & Meehl, P. E. (1955). Construct validity in psychological tests. Psychological Bulletin, 52, 281–302. D *DeVellis, R. F. (2003). Scale development: Theory and application (2nd ed.). Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage. *Digman, J. M. (1990). Personality structure: Emergence of the Five-Factor Model. Annual Review of Psychology, 41, 417–440. *Drasgow, F. (1987). Study of the measurement bias of two standardized psychological tests. Journal of Applied Psychology, 72, 19–29. *Drasgow, F., & Olson-Buchanan, J. B. (Eds.). (1999). Innovations in computerized assessment. Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *DuBois, P. H. (1970). A history of psychological testing. Boston: Allyn & Bacon. *Dudek, F. J. (1979). The continuing misinterpretation of the standard error of measurement. Psychological Bulletin, 86, 335–337. E *Eisman, E. J., Dies, R. R., Finn, S. E., Eyde, L. D., Kay, G. G., Kubiszyn, T.W., Meyer, G. J., & Moreland, K. (2000). Problems and limitations in the use of psychological assessment in the contemporary health care delivery system. Professional Psychology: Research and Practice, 31, 131–140. *Ekstrom, R. B., & Smith, D. K. (Eds.). (2002). Assessing individuals with disabilities in educational, employment, and counseling settings.Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Embretson, S. (1983). Construct validity: Construct representation versus nomothetic span. Psychological Bulletin, 93, 179–197. *Embretson, S. E. (1996). The new rules of measurement. Psychological Assessment, 8, 341–349. *Embretson, S. E. (1999). Issues in the measurement of cognitive abilities. In S. E. Embretson & S. L. Hershberger, (Eds.), The new rules of measurement: What every psychologist and educator should know (pp. 1–15). Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Embretson, S. E., & Reise, S. P. (2000). Item response theory for psychologists. Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Erikson, J., & Vater, S. (1995). IDA administration manual: Procedures summary Provence Birth-to-Three Developmental Profile. Itasca, IL: Riverside. *Eyde, L. E., Moreland, K. L., Robertson, G. J., Primoff, E. S., & Most, R. B. (1988). Test user qualifications: A data-based approach to promoting good test use.Washington, DC: American PsychologicalAssociation. F *Fancher, R. E. (1985). The intelligence men: Makers of the IQ controversy. New York: Norton. *Fancher, R. E. (1996). Pioneers of psychology (3rd ed.). New York: Norton. *Fink, A. (2002). How to ask survey questions (2nd ed., Vol. 2). Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage. *Finn, S. E., & Kamphuis, J. H. (1995). What a clinician needs to know about base rates. In J. N. Butcher (Ed.), Clinical personality assessment: Practical approaches (pp. 224–235). New York: Oxford University Press. *Finn, S. E., & Tonsager, M. E. (1997). Information-gathering and therapeutic models of assessment: Complementary paradigms. Psychological Assessment, 9, 374–385. *Fischer, C. T. (1994). Individualizing psychological assessment. Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. (Original work published 1985) *Fischer, C. T. (2000). Collaborative, individualized assessment. Journal of Personality Assessment, 74,2–14. Flanagan, S. G. (1992). Review of the Whitaker Index of Schizophrenic Thinking. The Eleventh Mental Measurements Yearbook, pp. 1033–1034. *Flynn, J. R. (1984). The mean IQ of Americans: Massive gains. Psychological Bulletin, 95, 29–51. *Flynn, J. R. (1987). Massive IQ gains in 14 nations: What IQ tests really measure. PsychologicalBulletin, 101, 171–191. *Franzen, M. D. (2000). Reliability and validity in neuropsychological assessment (2nd ed.). New York: Kluwer Academic/Plenum. *Frederiksen, N., Mislevy, R. J., & Bejar, I. I. (Eds.). (1993). Test theory for a new generation of tests. Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. *Frisch, M. B. (1994). QOLI: Quality of Life Inventory. Minneapolis, MN: National Computer Systems. G *Glaser, R. (1963). Instructional technology and the measurement of learning outcomes: Some questions. American Psychologist, 18, 519–521. *Goldberg, E. L., & Alliger, G. M. (1992). Assessing the validity of the GRE for students in psychology: A validity generalization approach. Educational and Psychological Measurement, 52, 1019–1027. *Goldman, L. (1971). Using tests in counseling (2nd ed.). New York: Appleton-Century-Crofts. *Goldman, B. A., Mitchell, D. F., & Egelson, P. (Eds.). (1997). Directory of unpublished experimental mental measures: Volume 7 (1990–1995).Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Goodglass, H., Kaplan, E., & Barresi, B. (2001). Assessment of aphasia and related disorders (3rd ed.). Baltimore, MD: Lippincott, Williams & Wilkins. *Gronlund, N. E. (2003). Assessment of student achievement (7th ed.). Boston: Allyn & Bacon. *Groth-Marnat, G. (1997). Handbook of psychological assessment (3rd ed.). New York: Wiley. *Guion, R. M. (1991). Personnel assessment, selection, and placement. In M. D. Dunnette & L. M. Hough (Eds.), Handbook of industrial and organizational psychology (2nd ed., Vol. 2, pp. 327–397). Palo Alto, CA: Consulting Psychologists Press. *Guion, R. M. (1998). Assessment, measurement, and prediction for personnel decisions. Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Gulliksen, H. (1950). Theory of mental tests. New York: Wiley. *Gustafsson, J.-E. (2002). Measurement from a hierarchical point of view. In H. I. Braun, D. N. Jackson, & D. E. Wiley (Eds.), The role of constructs in psychological and educational measurement (pp.73–95). Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. H *Haladyna, T. M. (1997). Writing test items to evaluate higher order thinking. Boston: Allyn & Bacon. *Haladyna, T. M. (1999). Developing and validating multiple-choice test items (2nd ed.). Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Halpern, D. F. (1997). Sex differences in intelligence: Implications for education. American Psychologist, 52, 1091–1101. *Hambleton, R. K., & Rogers, H. J. (1991). Advances in criterion-referenced measurement. In R. K. Hambleton & J. N. Zaal (Eds.), Advances in educational and psychological testing (pp. 3–43). Boston: Kluwer. *Hambleton, R. K., Swaminathan, H., & Rogers, H. J. (1991). Fundamentals of item response theory. Newbury Park, CA: Sage. *Handler, L., & Meyer, G. J. (1998). The importance of teaching and learning personality assessment. In L. Handler & M. J. Hilsenroth (Eds.), Teaching and learning personality assessment (pp. 3–30). Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Hartigan, J. A., & Wigdor, A. K. (Eds.). (1989). Fairness in employment testing: Validity generalization, minority issues, and the General Aptitude Test Battery.Washington, DC: National Academy Press. *Hathaway, S. R., & McKinley, J. C. (1940). A Multiphasic Personality Schedule (Minnesota): I.Construction of the schedule. Journal of Psychology, 10, 249–254. *Hedges, L. V., & Nowell, A. (1995). Sex differences in mental test scores, variability, and numbers of high-scoring individuals. Science, 269, 41–45. *Hersen, M., & Van Hasselt, V. B. (Eds.). (1998). Basic interviewing: A practical guide for counselors and clinicians. Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Holland, P.W., & Thayer, D. T. (1988). Differential item performance and the Mantel-Haenszel procedure. In H. Wainer & H. I. Braun (Eds.), Test validity (pp. 129–145). Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. *Howell, D. C. (2002). Statistical methods for psychology (5th ed.). Pacific Grove, CA: Duxbury. *Hummel, T. J. (1999). The usefulness of tests in clinical decisions. In J.W. Lichtenberg & R. K. Goodyear (Eds.), Scientist-practitioner perspectives on test interpretation (pp. 59–112). Boston: Allyn & Bacon. *Hunter, J. E., & Schmidt, F. L. (1981). Fitting people into jobs: The impact of personnel selection on national productivity. In M. A. Dunnette & E. A. Fleishman (Eds.), Human performance and productivity: Vol. 1. Human capability assessment (pp. 233–284). Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. *Hunter, J. E., & Schmidt, F. L. (1990). Methods of meta-analysis: Correcting error and bias in research findings. Newbury Park, CA: Sage. *Hunter, J. E., & Schmidt, F. L. (1996). Cumulative research knowledge and social policy formulations: The critical role of meta-analysis. Psychology, Public Policy, and Law, 2, 324–347. I *Impara, J. C., & Plake, B. S. (Eds.). (1998). The Thirteenth Mental Measurements Yearbook. Lincoln, NE: Buros Institute. *International Test Commission. (2000). International guidelines for test use: Version 2000. Retrieved June 8, 2002, from http://www.intestcom.org *Irvine, S. H., & Kyllonen, P. C. (Eds.). (2002). Item generation for test development. Mahwah, NJ:Erlbaum. *Ivnik, R. J., Malec, J. F., Smith, G. E., Tangalos, E. G., Petersen, R. C., Kormen, E., & Kurland, L. T. (1992). Mayo's older Americans normative studies: WAIS-R norms for ages 56 to 97. Clinical Neuropsychologist, 6(Suppl.), 1–30. J *Jaeger, R. M. (1989). Certification of student competence. In R. L. Linn (Ed.), Educational measurement (3rd ed., pp. 485–514). New York: American Council on Education/Macmillan. *James, L. R. (1973). Criterion models and construct validity for criteria. Psychological Bulletin, 80, 75–83. *James, W. (1890). The principles of psychology (Vols. 1–2). New York: Henry Holt. *Janssen, R., Tuerlinckx, F., Meulders, M., & De Boeck, P. (2000). A hierarchical IRT model for criterion-referenced measurement. Journal of Educational and Behavioral Statistics, 25, 285–306. *Jensen, A. R. (1998). The g factor: The science of mental ability.Westport, CT: Praeger. *Johnson, S. (2000). Taking the anxiety out of taking tests: A step-by-step guide. New York: Barnes & Noble Books. *Joint Committee on Testing Practices. (1988). Code of fair testing practices in education.Washington, DC: Author. *Joint Committee on Testing Practices. (1998). Rights and responsibilities of test takers: Guidelines and expectations. Retrieved July 12, 2003, from http://www.apa.org/science/ttrr.html *Jöreskog, K. G., & Sörbom, D. (1993). LISREL 8: User』s reference guide. Chicago: Scientific Software International. K *Kamphaus, R.W. (2001). Clinical assessment of child and adolescent intelligence (2nd ed.). Boston: Allyn & Bacon. *Kamphaus, R.W., & Frick, P. J. (2002). Clinical assessment of child and adolescent personality and behavior (2nd ed.). Boston: Allyn & Bacon. *Kaufman, A. S. (2000). Tests of intelligence. In R. J. Sternberg (Ed.), Handbook of intelligence (pp. 445–476). New York: Cambridge University Press. *Kaufman, A. S., & Kaufman, N. L. (1993). Kaufman Adolescent and Adult Intelligence Test: Manual. Circle Pines, MN: American Guidance Service. *Kaufman, A. S., & Lichtenberger, E. O. (2002). Assessing adolescent and adult intelligence (2nd ed.). Boston: Allyn & Bacon. *Kellogg, C. E., & Morton, N.W. (1999). Beta III: Manual. San Antonio, TX: The Psychological Corporation. *Kirk, R. E. (1999). Statistics: An introduction (4th ed.). Fort Worth, TX: Harcourt Brace. *Kirsch, I., & Sapirstein, G. (1998, June 26). Listening to Prozac but hearing placebo: A metaanalysis of antidepressant medication. Prevention & Treatment, 1, Article 0002a. Retrieved July 2, 1998, from http://journals.apa.org/prevention/volume 1/pre0010002a.html *Kobrin, J. L., Camara, W. J., & Milewski, G. B. (2002). The utility of the SAT I and SAT II for admissions decisions in California and the nation. (College Board Research Report No. 2002-6). New York: College Entrance Examination Board. *Kubiszyn, T.W., Meyer, G. J., Finn, S. E., Eyde, L. D., Kay, G. G., Moreland, K. L., Dies, R. R., & Eisman, E. J. (2000). Empirical support for psychological assessment in clinical health care settings. Professional Psychology: Research and Practice, 31, 119–130. *Kuncel, N. R., Campbell, J. P., & Ones, D. S. (1998). Validity of the Graduate Record Examination: Estimated or tacitly known? American Psychologist, 53, 567–568. *Kuncel, N. R., Hezlett, S. A., & Ones, D. S. (2001). A comprehensive meta-analysis of the predictive validity of the Graduate Record Examinations: Implications for graduate student selection and performance. Psychological Bulletin, 127, 162–181. L *Landy, F. J. (1986). Stamp collecting versus science: Validation as hypothesis testing. American Psychologist, 11, 1183–1192. *Lanyon, R. I., & Goodstein, L. D. (1997). Personality assessment (3rd ed.). New York: Wiley. *Lees-Haley, P. R. (1996). Alice in Validityland, or the dangerous consequences of consequential validity. American Psychologist, 51, 981–983. *Lemann, N. (1999). The big test: The secret history of the American meritocracy. New York: Farrar, Straus & Giroux. *Lenney, E. (1991). Sex roles: The measurement of masculinity, femininity, and androgyny. In J. P. Robinson, P. R. Shaver, & L. S. Wrightsman (Eds.), Measures of personality and social psychological attitudes (pp. 573–660). San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Lezak, M. D. (1995). Neuropsychological assessment (3rd ed.). New York: Oxford University Press. *Lichtenberg, J.W., & Goodyear, R. K. (Eds.). (1999). Scientist-practitioner perspectives on test interpretation. Boston: Allyn & Bacon. *Linn, R. L. (1994). Criterion-referenced measurement: A valuable perspective clouded by surplus meaning. Educational Measurement: Issues and Practice, 13, 12–14. *Linn, R. L. (1998). Partitioning responsibility for the evaluation of the consequences of assessment programs. Educational Measurement: Issues & Practice, 17, 28–30. *Linn, R. L., & Gronlund, N. E. (1995). Measurement and assessment in teaching (7th ed.). Upper Saddle River, NJ: Merrill. *Livesley, W. J. (Ed.). (2001). Handbook of personality disorders: Theory, research, and treatment. New York: Guilford. *Loevinger, J. (1957). Objective tests as instruments of psychological theory Supplement. Psychological Reports, 3, 635–694. *Lowman, R. L. (1991). The clinical practice of career assessment: Interests, abilities, and Personality. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Lubinski, D., & Dawis, R. V. (1992). Aptitudes, skills, and proficiencies. In M. D. Dunnette & L. M. Hough (Eds.), Handbook of industrial and organization psychology (2nd ed., Vol. 3, pp.1–59). M *Maloney, M. P., & Ward, M. P. (1976). Psychological assessment: A conceptual approach. New York: Oxford University Press. *Marston, A. R. (1971). It is time to reconsider the Graduate Record Examination. American Psychologist, 26, 653–655. *Maruish, M. E. (Ed.). (2004). The use of psychological testing for treatment planning and outcome assessment (3rd ed., Vols. 1–3). Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Masling, J. (1960). The influence of situational and interpersonal variables in projective testing. Psychological Bulletin, 57, 65–85. *Mazor, K. M., Clauser, B. E., & Hambleton, R. K. (1992). The effect of sample size on the functioning of the Mantel-Haenszel statistic. Educational and Psychological Measurement, 52, 443–451. *McClelland, D. C. (1958). Methods of measuring human motivation. In J.W. Atkinson (Ed.). Motives in fantasy, action, and society (pp. 7–45). Princeton, NJ: Van Nostrand. *McReynolds, P. (1986). History of assessment in clinical and educational settings. In R. O. Nelson & S. C. Hayes (Eds.), Conceptual foundations of behavioral assessment (pp. 42–80). New York: Guilford. *Mead, A. D., & Drasgow, F. (1993). Equivalence of computerized and paper-and-pencil tests: A meta-analysis. Psychological Bulletin, 114, 449–458. *Meehl, P. E. (1956). Wanted: A good cookbook. American Psychologist, 11, 263–272. *Mehrens, W. A. (1992). Using performance assessment for accountability purposes. Educational Measurement: Issues and Practice, 11, 3–9, 20. *Merriam-Webster』s collegiate dictionary (10th ed.). (1995). Springfield, MA: Merriam-Webster. *Messick, S. (1980). Test validity and the ethics of assessment. American Psychologist, 35, 1012–1027. *Messick, S. (1988). The once and future issues of validity: Assessing the meaning and consequences of measurement. In H. Wainer & H. Braun (Eds.), Test validity (pp. 33–45). Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. *Messick, S. (1989). Validity. In R. L. Linn (Ed.), Educational measurement (3rd ed., pp. 13–103). New York: American Council on Education/Macmillan. *Messick, S. (1995). Validity of psychological assessment: Validation of inferences from persons' responses and performances as scientific inquiry into score meaning. American Psychologist, 50, 741–749. *Meyer, G. J. (1992). Response frequency problems in the Rorschach: Clinical and research implications with suggestions for the future. Journal of Personality Assessment, 58, 231–244. *Meyer, G. J., Finn, S. E., Eyde, L. D., Kay, G. G., Moreland, K. L., Dies, R. R., Eisman, E. J., Kubiszyn, T.W., & Reed, G. M. (2001). Psychological testing and psychological assessment: A review of evidence and issues. American Psychologist, 56, 128–165. *Millon, T., Millon, C., & Davis, R. (1994). MCMI-III manual: Millon Clinical Multiaxial Inventory–III. Minneapolis, MN: National Computer Systems. *Mitchell, R. (1992). Testing for learning. New York: Free Press/Macmillan. *Mittenberg, W., Theroux-Fichera, S., Zielinski, R., & Heilbronner, R. L. (1995). Identification of malingered head injury on the Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale–Revised. Professional Psychology: Research & Practice, 26, 491–498. *Monahan, J., & Steadman, H. J. (2001). Violence risk assessment: A quarter century of research. In L. E. Frost & R. J. Bonnie (Eds.), The evolution of mental health law (pp. 195–211). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Moreland, K. L. (1991). Assessment of validity in computer-based test interpretations. In T. B. Gutkin & S. L. Wise (Eds.), The computer and the decision-making process (pp. 43–74). Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. *Morrison, T., & Morrison, M. (1995). A meta-analytic assessment of the predictive validity of the quantitative and verbal components of the Graduate Record Examination with graduate grade point average representing the criterion of graduate success. Educational and Psychological Measurement, 55, 309–316. *Moss, P. A. (1994). Can there be validity without reliability? Educational Researcher, 23, 5–12. *Murphy, K. R., Fleishman, E. A., & Cleveland, J. N. (Eds.). (2003). Validity generalization: A critical review. Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Murphy, L. L., Plake, B. S., Impara, J. C., & Spies, R. A. (Eds.). (2002). Tests in print VI: An index to tests, test reviews, and the literature on specific tests. Lincoln, NE: Buros Institute. *Murray, H. A. (1938). Explorations in personality. New York: Oxford University Press. N *Naglieri, J. A., Drasgow, F., Schmit, M., Handler, L., Prifitera, A., Margolis, A., & Velasquez, R. (2004). Psychological testing on the Internet: New problems, old issues. American Psychologist, 59, 150–162. *National Academy of Neuropsychology. (1999, May 15). Policy statement: Presence of third party observers during neuropsychological testing. Retrieved August 3, 2003, from http://nanonline.org/content/text/paio/thirdparty.shtm *National Association of School Psychologists. (2000). Professional conduct manual: Principles for professional ethics guidelines for the provision of school psychological services. Retrieved August 27, 2003, from http://www.nasponline.org/pdf/ProfessionalCond.pdf *Neisser, U. (Ed.). (1998). The rising curve: Long-term gains in IQ and related measures.Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Nevo, B., & Jäger, R. S. (Eds.). (1993). Educational and psychological testing: The test taker's outlook. Toronto: Hogrefe & Huber. *Newman, E. (1996). No more test anxiety: Effective steps for taking tests and achieving better grades. Los Angeles: Learning Skills Publications. O *O'Leary, B. J., & Norcross, J. C. (1998). Lifetime prevalence of mental disorders in the general population. In G. P. Koocher, J. C. Norcross, & S. S. Hill III (Eds.), Psychologists』 desk reference (pp. 3–6). New York: Oxford University Press. *Onwuegbuzie, A. J., & Daniel, L. G. (2002). A framework for reporting and interpreting internalconsistency reliability estimates. Measurement and Evaluation in Counseling and Development, 35, 89–103. *Ownby, R. L. (1997). Psychological reports: A guide to report writing in professional psychology (3rd ed.). New York: Wiley. P *Petersen, N. S., Kolen, M. J., & Hoover, H. D. (1989). Scaling, norming, and equating. In R. L. Linn (Ed.), Educational measurement (3rd ed., pp. 221–262). New York: American Council on Education/Macmillan. *Popham, W. J., & Husek, T. R. (1969). Implications of criterion-referenced measurement. Journal of Educational Measurement, 6, 1–9. *Primi, R. (2002, August). Contribution to the development of a fluid intelligence scale. Poster session presented at the annual meeting of the American Psychological Association, Chicago, IL. *Primoff, E. S. (1959). Empirical validations of the J-coefficient. Personnel Psychology, 12, 413–418. *Primoff, E. S., & Eyde, L. D. (1988). Job element analysis. In S. Gael (Ed.), The job analysis handbook for business, industry, and government (Vol. 2, pp. 807–824). New York: Wiley. *Provence, S., Erikson, J., Vater, S., & Palmeri, S. (1995). Infant-Toddler Developmental Assessment (IDA). Itasca, IL: Riverside. *Psychological Corporation. (1997). WAIS-III/WMS-III technical manual. San Antonio, TX: Author. R *Ramsay, M. C., & Reynolds, C. R. (2000). Development of a scientific test: A practical guide. In G. Goldstein & M. Hersen (Eds.), Handbook of psychological assessment (3rd ed., pp. 21–42). Oxford, UK: Elsevier. *Randhawa, B. S. (1992). Review of the Clerical Abilities Battery. The Eleventh Mental Measurements Yearbook, pp. 187–189. *Rasch, G. (1980). Probabilistic models for some intelligence and attainment tests (Expanded ed.). Chicago: University of Chicago Press. (Original work published 1960) *Raykov, T., & Marcoulides, G. A. (2000). A first course in structural equation modeling. Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Reise, S. P., & Henson, J. M. (2003). A discussion of modern versus traditional psychometrics as applied to personality assessment scales. Journal of Personality Assessment, 81, 93–103. *Robertson, G. J. (1992). Psychological tests: Development, publication, and distribution. In M. Zeidner & R. Most (Eds.), Psychological testing: An inside view (pp. 169–214). Palo Alto, CA: Consulting Psychologists Press. *Robinson, J. P., Shaver, P. R., & Wrightsman, L. S. (Eds.). (1991). Measures of personality and social psychological attitudes. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Rogers, R. (1997). Clinical assessment of malingering and deception (2nd ed.). New York: Guilford Press. *Rogers, T. B. (1995). The psychological testing enterprise: An introduction. Pacific Grove, CA: Brooks/Cole. *Rosenthal, R., & DiMatteo, M. R. (2001). Meta-analysis: Recent developments in quantitative methods for literature reviews. Annual Review of Psychology, 52, 59–82. *Rotter, J. B. (1966). Generalized expectancies for internal versus external control of reinforcement. Psychological Monographs, 80 (1, Whole No. 609). *Rudner, L. M. (1994). Questions to ask when evaluating tests. Practical Assessment, Research, & Evaluation, 4(2). Retrieved August 9, 2003, from http://edresearch.org/pare/getvn.asp?v=4&n=2 *Russell, D.W. (2002). In search of underlying dimensions: The use (and abuse) of factor analysis in Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin. Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 28, 1629–1646. S *Sacks, P. (1999). Standardized minds: The high price of America's testing culture and what we can do to change it. Cambridge, MA: Perseus Books. *Sapp, M. (1999). Test anxiety: Applied research, assessment, and treatment (2nd ed.). Latham, MD: University Press of America. *Sandoval, J., Frisby, C. L., Geisinger, K. F., Scheuneman, J. D., & Grenier, J. R. (1998). Test interpretation and diversity: Achieving equity in assessment.Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Sarason, I. G. (Ed.). (1980). Test anxiety: Theory, research, and applications. Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. *Sattler, J. M. (2001). Assessment of children: Cognitive applications (4th ed.). San Diego, CA: Author. *Sattler, J. M. (2002). Assessment of children: Behavioral and clinical applications (4th ed.). San Diego, CA: Author. *Sawilowsky, S. S. (2003). Reliability: Rejoinder to Thompson and Vacha-Haase. In B. Thompson (Ed.), Score reliability: Contemporary thinking on reliability issues (pp. 149–154). Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage. *Schaie, K.W. (1994). The course of adult intellectual development. American Psychologist, 49, 304–313. *Schmidt, F. L., & Hunter, J. E. (1977). Development of a general solution to the problem of validity generalization. Journal of Applied Psychology, 62, 529–540. *Schmidt, F. L., & Hunter, J. E. (1998). The validity and utility of selection methods in personnel psychology: Practical and theoretical implications of 85 years of research findings. Psychological Bulletin, 124, 262–274. *Schmidt, F. L., Hunter, J. E., McKenzie, R. C., & Muldrow, T.W. (1979). Impact of valid selection procedures on work-force productivity. Journal of Applied Psychology, 64, 609–626. *Schmidt, F. L., Law, K., Hunter, J. E., Rothstein, H. R., Pearlman, K., & McDaniel, M. (1993). Refinements in validity generalization methods: Implications for the situational specificity hypothesis. Journal of Applied Psychology, 78, 3–12. *Scruggs, T. E., & Mastropieri, M. A. (1992). Teaching test-taking skills: Helping students show what they know. Cambridge, MA: Brookline Books. *Shavelson, R. J., & Webb, N. M. (1991). Generalizability theory: A primer. Newbury Park, CA: Sage. *Shermis, M. D., & Burstein, J. (Eds.). (2003). Automated essay scoring: A cross-disciplinary perspective. Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Silverlake, A. C. (1999). Comprehending test manuals: A guide and workbook. Los Angeles: Pyrczak. *Smith, C. P. (1992). Reliability issues. In C. P. Smith (Ed.) et al., Motivation and personality: Handbook of thematic content analysis (pp. 126–139). New York: Cambridge University Press. *Society for Industrial and Organizational Psychology. (2003). Principles for the validation and use of personnel selection procedures (4th ed.). Retrieved November 14, 2003, from http://www.siop.org/_Principles.principles.pdf *Spearman, C. (1904a). 「General intelligence,」 objectively determined and measured. American Journal of Psychology, 15, 201–293. *Spearman, C. (1904b). The proof and measurement of association between two things. American Journal of Psychology, 15, 72–101. *Spence, J. T. (1993). Gender-related traits and gender ideology evidence for a multifactorial theory. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 64, 624–635. *Spence, J. T., & Helmreich, R. L. (1972). The Attitudes Toward Women Scale: An objective instrument to measure attitudes toward the rights and roles of women in contemporary society. JSAS Catalog of Selected Documents in Psychology, 2, 66–67. *Spielberger, C. D., & Vagg, P. R. (Eds.). (1995). Test anxiety: Theory, assessment, and treatment.Washington, DC: Taylor & Francis. *Steele, C. M. (1997). A threat in thin air: How stereotypes shape intellectual identity and performance. American Psychologist, 52, 613–629. *Sternberg, R. J. (1986). Intelligence applied: Understanding and increasing your intellectual skills. San Diego, CA: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich. *Sternberg, R. J., & Williams, W. M. (1997). Does the Graduate Record Examination predict meaningful success in the graduate training of psychologists? A case study. American Psychologist, 52, 630–641. *Stevens, S. S. (1946). On the theory of scales of measurement. Science, 103, 677–680. *Stokes, G. S., Mumford, M. D., & Owens, W. A. (Eds.). (1994). Biodata handbook: Theory, research, and use of biographical information for selection and performance prediction. Palo Alto, CA: Consulting Psychologists Press. *Swets, J. A., Dawes, R. M., & Monahan, J. (2000). Psychological science can improve diagnostic decisions. Psychological Science in the Public Interest, 1, 1–26. T *Tallent, N. (1993). Psychological report writing (4th ed.). Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice Hall. *Taylor, H. C., & Russell, J. T. (1939). The relationship of validity coefficients to the practical effectiveness of tests in selection. Discussion and tables. Journal of Applied Psychology, 23, 565–578. *Tenopyr, M. L. (1986). Needed directions for measurement in work settings. In B. S. Plake & J. C. Witt (Eds.), The future of testing (pp. 269–288). Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. *Terrill, D. R., Friedman, D. G., Gottschalk, L. A., & Haaga, D. A. (2002). Construct validity of the Life Orientation Test. Journal of Personality Assessment, 79, 550–563. *Test security: Protecting the integrity of tests. (1999). American Psychologist, 54, 1078. *Thissen, D., & Wainer, H. (Eds.). (2001). Test scoring. Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Thompson, B. (2002). What future quantitative social science research could look like: Confidence intervals for effect sizes. Educational Researcher, 31, 25–32. *Thompson, B. (2003a). A brief introduction to generalizability theory. In B. Thompson (Ed.), Score reliability: Contemporary thinking on reliability issues (pp. 43–58). Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage. *Thompson, B. (Ed.). (2003b). Score reliability: Contemporary thinking on reliability issues. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage. *Thurstone, L. L. (1925). A method of scaling psychological and educational tests. Journal of Educational Psychology, 16, 433–451. *Turner, S. M., DeMers, S. T., Fox, H. R., & Reed, G. M. (2001). APA』s guidelines for test user qualifications: An executive summary. American Psychologist, 56, 1099–1113. U *U.S. Department of Education, Office for Civil Rights. (2000). The use of tests as part of high-stakes decision-making for students: A resource guide for educators and policy-makers. Washington, DC: Author. Retrieved April 5, 2001 from http://www.ed.gov/offices/OCR/testing/index1.html *Urbina, S., & Ringby, K. C. (2001, August). Sex differences in mechanical aptitude. Poster session presented at the annual meeting of the American Psychological Association, San Francisco, CA. *Urdan, T. C. (2001). Statistics in plain English. Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Uzˇgiris, I. C., & Hunt, J. McV. (1975). Assessment in infancy: Ordinal Scales of Psychological Development. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press. V *Viglione, D. J., & Rivera, B. (2003). Assessing personality and psychopathology with projective methods. In I. B. Weiner (Series Ed.). & J. R. Graham & J. A. Naglieri (Vol. Eds.), Handbook of psychology: Vol. 10. Assessment psychology (pp. 531–552). Hoboken, NJ: Wiley. *Vogt, W. P. (1998). Dictionary of statistics and methodology: A nontechnical guide for the social sciences (2nd ed.). Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage. *von Mayrhauser, R. T. (1992). The mental testing community and validity: A prehistory. American Psychologist, 47, 244–253. W *Wainer, H. (2000). CATs: Whither and whence. Psicologica, 21, 121–133. *Wainer, H. (with Dorans, N. J., Eignor, D., Flaugher, R., Green, B. F., Mislevy, R. J., Steinberg, L., & hissen, D.). (2000). Computer adaptive testing: A primer (2nd ed.). Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Wallace, S. R. (1965). Criteria for what? American Psychologist, 20, 411–417. *Wechsler, D. (1939). Wechsler-Bellevue Intelligence Scale. New York: The Psychological Corporation. *Wechsler, D. (1949). Wechsler Intelligence Scale for Children (WISC): Manual. New York: The Psychological Corporation. *Wechsler, D. (1991). Wechsler Intelligence Scale for Children–Third Edition (WISC-III): Manual. San Antonio, TX: The Psychological Corporation. *Wechsler, D. (1997). Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale–Third Edition (WAIS-III): Administration and scoring manual. San Antonio, TX: The Psychological Corporation. *Whitaker, L. (1980). Objective measurement of schizophrenic thinking: A practical and theoretical guide to the Whitaker Index of Schizophrenic Thinking. Los Angeles: Western Psychological Services. *Wigdor, A. K., & Green, B. F., Jr. (1991). (Eds.), Performance assessment for the workplace: Vol. 2. Technical issues.Washington, DC: National Academy Press. *Wiggins, J. S., & Pincus, A. L. (1992). Personality: Structure and assessment. Annual Review of Psychology, 43, 493–504. *Wilkinson, L., & APA Task Force on Statistical Inference. (1999). Statistical methods in psychology journals: Guidelines and explanations. American Psychologist, 54, 594–604. *Willingham, W.W., Pollack, J. M., & Lewis, C. (2000). Grades and test scores: Accounting for observed differences (ETS RR-00-15). Princeton, NJ: Educational Testing Service. Y *Young, J.W. (2001). Differential validity, differential prediction, and college admission testing: A comprehensive review. (College Board Research Report No. 2001-6). New York: College Entrance Examination Board. Z *Zeidner, M. (1998). Test anxiety: The state of the art. New York: Plenum. *Ziskin, J. (1995). Coping with psychiatric and psychological testimony (5th ed., Vols. 1–3). Los Angeles: Law and Psychology Press. *Zwick, R. (2002). Fair game? The use of standardized admissions tests in higher education. New York: Routledge Falmer.